Stay in Character
by all10xs
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan. Julian and Logan break up and try to rebound at a ball. Pure fluff. Julian/Logan. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton.


A/N: Hi guys. This is just a fluffy jogan fic about a breakup and then a resolution of sorts. Prompted by bensjustabigkid on tumblr. :)

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the big breakup in Dalton. Logan and Julian's had been explosive from the beginning, and their ending was bound to be just as spectacular. It had ended in three broken windows, a cracked table, two bleeding heads and a trip to the doctors for both of them. It had taken actual begging to get them both to stay. Julian refused to be the one to leave Stuart, and so Logan, who also refused to leave, had simply ignored him.<p>

But this was not an option anymore.

This weekend was the masquerade formal with Dobry and a few other private schools from around the area. Julian had already ordered his outfit months before, because he really couldn't miss the opportunity to show off in disguise.

And now more than ever was the perfect opportunity. He needed a rebound. Fast. He didn't care if it was a guy or girl, but they needed to be hot, and they needed to make him feel something more than misery. For a night, at least. Maybe a few days.

Julian hadn't cried for a week now. He was too tired. His head and the space in his chest hurt. If he even thought about his ex, he had to deal with a tightening in his chest, a heart beating deep within, but every heartbeat cut like glass. Every intake of breath stung.

It had been both of their faults. They'd gotten angry over something minor. Julian had remarked that a person- he had even forgotten WHO- was attractive and then Logan had too, and then it had spiraled into a coil of self-loathing and insecurity more than anything.

But tonight would be grand. He had a dark green outfit- that thankfully he hadn't shown Logan. The style was renaissance and everyone had gone all out. His costume had a cape and silver borders, matching tights and even a matching mask for his eyes.

He felt only a twinge of regret as he left 20 minutes later than everyone else, without Logan by his side. Hell, Derek had even said that Logan was considering not going at all.

The party was indeed grand. There were swirls of skirts and capes as students danced in the grand ballroom. They littered the marvelous marble floors. Overhead loomed exquisite chandeliers and the orchestra played.

Julian was unsure what to do at first. Instead he lingered around the edge of the dancers, watching the spectacle. Letting his eyes scan the crowd, he spotted a few familiar heads- Kurt and Blaine were waltzing together in the center, smiles plastered permanently on their pretty faces. He frowned to himself. _That could have been me and Logan._

With renewed purpose he scanned the other observers, hoping to lock eyes with another stranger. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Forgive me for being bold, but may I have this dance?" Said a girl in a beautiful bright blue ballgown. She curtsied and cast her eyes devilishly up at him.

"Sure, princess, let's have a dance." He whisked her onto the dancefloor and whirled her around. She giggled. That was nice. But after another song, he was tired of her girlish squeaks. She was pretty enough, but he was just disinterested.

As if the universe had ordained it, There came another song. Suddenly the dance pattern had shifted and they were swapping dance partners. The floor kept moving, never stopping, and Julian soon found himself, at the end of that very song, in the arms of a beautiful stranger.

He was strong, Julian could tell by the way he moved. His eyes were almost the exact color that Logan's were, but he wasn't thinking about that. As far as he knew, Logan wouldn't be here.

He almost couldn't help himself as a greeting tumbled out of his lips.

"Hi."

The other boy looked him directly, assessing him before responding as they spun around the dance floor.

"Hello." The other boy said in a pleasantly low voice, with a slight smirk.

Julian felt the other boy's grip shift on his waist and he was aware of his own heartbeat rising.

They said no more until the song was over, although they had been gazing intently at each other and the other boy had tried some daring moves, which Julian kept up with easily.

The other boy motioned with his head to go to the side again so they could talk. Julian followed.

The other boy wore a suit of grey with a royal blue mask, vest, and trim. The combination of cold colors really brought out his eyes…

"I'm impressed," the other boy remarked coolly. Julian nodded.

"I'm good with dancing." Julian replied, equally calmly.

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

Julian met his eyes, "That goes against the whole point tonight, don't you think?"

The other boy smiled widely and his pale eyes seemed to glow. "I think I may like to get to know you." He smirked.

And that was how Julian managed to get the boy alone outside in a quiet corner of the manor. They had stepped outside to talk, as Julian had fed him some lie about his foot beginning to hurt and the other boy had agreed that some fresh air was in order.

"You can call me Jay," the other boy prompted. "It's not my real name, don't worry. I've been trying to come up with a fake name for you to use since I started dancing with you."

Julian smirked, "Oh really? And why's that?"

"You seemed interesting. And I'm in need of distraction." Jay looked at him, running a hand back through his blonde hair.

"Oh so I'm a distraction?" Julian said in a mock offended tone, "Well that works. I've got something to get off my mind too. I suppose you can call me Lee." They looked away from each other and leaned against the railing to the balcony simultaneously. It was a chilly spring night, but neither of them had a problem with it.

"So tell me, Lee. Something? Or someone?" Jay asked without looking.

"Someone, I suppose. You?" Jules asked, looking only slightly at Jay's obviously very toned figure.

"Mm. Yeah. Broke my heart. I suppose I was just stupid. Ah well." Jay looked over at him. "Your eyes are so dark…"

Julian felt his breath catch before he regained his posture. "I'd really like to kiss you," Jules responded, searching Jay's eyes for a reaction.

They moved forward together, gentler than either of them had expected, moving a hand up to the others' face as their lips touched softly.

They stayed immersed in the feel of each for a minute before their lips began to move, slowly at first, and then more fervent. Julian slipped his tongue past Jay's lips and was met with a groan as Jay wrapped his arms around Julian.

Julian responded, his tongue exploring Jay's mouth.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Jay tasted so familiar, as if he was meant to be kissing him like this.

They pulled away with gasps. Julian no longer felt the pang of guilt and pain that Logan had left him with. All with a kiss. Jay's eyes searched his own. They'd felt the spark.

"I… I need to kiss you again," Jay said, desperately before dragging him back in. Their tongues dueled. Jay's teeth found Julian's tongue and tugged on it slightly, chuckling.

Logan used to do that.

Julian didn't let that distract him from the boy invading his mouth. He hummed and let his tongue flick Jay's playfully. Then Jay was gone, hand raised to his mouth. There was a flash of recognition. Julian remembered the taste now. He remembered the smell, the feel of his tongue, the tricks…

_Logan._

"You're-," Julian started.

Logan pulled off his mask, astonished. "Jules," he said quietly. Julian moved to back away, but Logan's arm shot out to grab his wrist tight and pull him back.

"Please."

Julian pulled off his own mask, his mouth slightly open from the shock.

_In a crowd of people… of course I would choose him. I always choose him._

"Don't go. I'm-," Logan started. Julian kissed him softly before he could finish.

"Sorry. I know." Julian said.

Julian held both of Logan's hands tightly.

"I promise not to be a jerk like I was again."

"You? That's impossible. But I promise not to be a diva and storm out."

"Impossible. I'll just have to catch you next time," Logan smiled softly.

"Lo… I can't do this. I need you. Even as a stranger, I picked you. You picked me. Please say… Please say I won't have to live without your touch again." Julian said, softly, his lips less than an inch away from Logan's. Logan kissed his nose, and then his lips.

"My Jules. I won't let you get away from me again."


End file.
